The Apology
by darkpelt117
Summary: Very important message inside. It was made specifically for all of you. ALL... of you, so please, give it a quick read.


**Hey, what's goin' on guys? Darkpelt117 here, bringing all of you wonderful people a quick update on some things. I'm hoping that this won't take too terribly long, but I can't even make that promise to myself. Basically, what I want to say to you all is "I'm sorry", and here's why; when I first truly began to post things on FanFiction, it came with a small promise that I would at least try my best to write stories and upload them as soon as I could, and… and I really don't think I've done any form of a good job at keeping that promise. You guys(and gals) all deserve so much from me that I've just not been giving.**

**When I uploaded my first two stories, in the beginning, I was so excited about what you guys would think and what your opinions would be. Soon though, I was absolutely terrified of it all, and I had to close out of the page and shut off my laptop to keep myself from taking all of it back. I didn't sleep at all the rest of the night, but my fear kept me from actually being tired. Later on, however, during school that day, when I pulled up my Gmail and saw all of the positive, pleased reviews you all gave me, and saw the fact that my Gmail inbox had been spammed with notifications saying that someone had Followed & Favorited myself and/or a story, my heart literally soared, and the biggest smile I've ever had lit up my face. Quite literally, in my opinion, there is no greater feeling out there than when you get a new Follower and/or Favoriter for yourself or your stories.**

**Honestly, you all have no clue at all just how happy it makes me when I see that message. It would only be fair and right that I return that favor and upload more stories and chapters for you all. That's why I feel so absolutely awful for having not been doing so. I'm not about to tell you that I've been too usy or just not had the time, because that in itself would be the biggest lie I've ever told. There have been so many instances where I could have worked on **_**something **_**for you guys, where I could have come up with another story or addition to an already existing one on the fly as I have all of the others, but I never once used them, and I am so, **_**so**_** sorry for that. **

**And I especially owe an apology to a friend and fellow Author here on FanFiction known as RetroApple; he completely discontinues one of his stories because he had lost interest in the subject which he was writing it for, and he'd taken it somewhere it never should have been. Under a promise from me that I would do the best I could to rewrite it the best I could and keep working at it, he sent me the files for the story and its chapters in the high hopes that I'd carry out that very promise, and I haven't been. It has been absolutely killing me, that fact right there. I haven't worked on it or anything in forever, and in doing so, I'm making very extremely ad on the promise I made.**

**When I first began writing, I was so happy with it, and I fully intended to try to get at least something at least once every day… I just… I feel like I've lost track of who I was then, like I'd lost that light I once had, and because of that, I've let you all down. **

**What makes it all so much worse is the fact that I'm homeschooling this year, so if I just spam my homework, I can go to my room, pull out one of my journals(I have a few of those), and just start writing down what'll be the next chapter of something, or the next story all together, but I haven't done it at all. I need my father's help with my math because I've never been able to grasp it very well ever, but he's never really home during the day; I need my mother's help with my science because I was never good at **_**that**_** either, but **_**she's**_** hardly home either, and when she is, she's in bed asleep throughout the day because she has to work all through the night, so I hardly get my work done… Which actually provides me with even **_**more **_**time to work, but I still don't.**

**I've just been taking advantage of my being home all of the time, but I've been doing it in all of the wrong ways, and it's been slowly eating away at my mind and my sanity. I feel awful for not keeping up either of the obligations I've got, or the promises I've made. I'm… I'm gonna change. I'm gonna start uploading more, and I'm gonna start updating the two chapter stories I should have been working on all this time. I will start doing more for you guys like I should have been right from the start, like you all deserve.**

**I've… I gotta stop talking now; I've… been rambling on for a while now, and taking up all of you guys' time… So! Once again, I'm really sorry for everything not that I **_**have**_** done, but more of what I **_**haven't**_**, and I promise – for **_**real**_** this time – that I will do everything I can for you all, and that I'll update and upload as much as I can, as often as I can. **

**So anyways, thank you all so much for sticking with me through this whole message, as well as this huge message; it really does mean… just, **_**so **_**much to me, you really have no idea. It's really all I can say, is '**_**Thank you**_**', from the bottom of my heart.**

…**And as always, I will… *sniffs* …I will see you- *points at all of you wonderful, amazing people reading this* …In the next story. *smiles and waves to you* Bye bye-e-e!**


End file.
